


The Werewolf Of Staten Island

by BarisiGirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cooking, Dancing, First Time, Frottage, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sweet, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiGirl/pseuds/BarisiGirl
Summary: Sonny’s older sisters told him a story about the Werewolf of Staten Island when he was a kid. He’s now and adult and house sitting his parents house with his boyfriend Rafael when he remembers about the story he had forgotten years before. Is there really a werewolf in Staten Island? Is Sonny going to go looking for it? Are Rafael and Sonny finally going to consummate their relationship?Read and find out
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Barisi Creatures Bingo





	1. Thrusday

**Author's Note:**

> BINGO. This completes the line consisting of Werewolf, Mermaid/Merman, Ghost and Demon
> 
> This is actually my first E rated Barisi story. Please be kind

When Sonny was a kid, his older sisters would tell him stories about The Werewolf Of Staten Island. They would say that it would go after naughty boys who would sneak out of home at night. So Sonny, being the good boy that he was, never snuck out, not even when he was a teenager. Sometimes on a full moon, Sonny would hear hear a dog howling, so he would hide under his blankets. Over time, when Sonny went to collage, then the police academy, he would forget all about the werewolf stories.

Well, till now.

Sonny’s parents were going away for a long weekend and he had volunteered to house sit for them. Other times Sonny house sat for his parents, he was alone. This time though, Sonny would be bringing his boyfriend of 3 months Rafael to house sit with him. Sonny was hoping that over the next 4 days, Rafael would open up to him about his past relationships so that he could heal and see that Sonny would be with him him a long time. Unbeknownst to Sonny, Rafael had planned on showing Sonny how much he loved him, by giving himself to Sonny. Rafael was going to be meeting Sonny outside his apartment building, so that meant he could start parking with out Sonny looking.  
He made sure that the brand new unopened bottle of lube, condoms as well as his favourite plug and dildo were in a separate bag hidden away in the bottom of his weekender bag, so that Sonny would not be able to see as Rafael was going to surprise him. An hour later, Sonny texted Rafael to let him know that he was outside. Rafael grabbed his bag and went to greet his boyfriend. Sonny took Rafael’s bag and put it tin the boot along side his own. Sonny then opened the front passenger door for Rafael before kissing him hello. Once on their way, Sonny explained that they would be staying in his old bedroom and that his mum had food in the fridge for Sonny to cook. Luckily or Rafael, Sonny’s parents had already left the previous day, so he wouldn’t be meeting them just yet.

Pulling up to the 2 story house that had a huge tree with a tyre swing attached in the front yard and that backed on the woods behind the house. Sonny unloaded the car, unlocked the front door and invited Rafael into his childhood home. While Rafael was looking around, Sonny took the bags upstairs to his room. Coming back down, he found Rafael looking at old photos over the fireplace. He walked up behind Rafael and wrapped his arms around his waist.rafael Leander back into Sonny’s embrace. Sonny kissed behind Rafael’s ear before taking his hand to show him around. Sonny was nervous about showing Rafael around because he had a some what happy childhood and Rafael didn’t. When they reached the backyard, Rafael pointed out something in the trees. When they approached it, Sonny saw that it looked like something had scratched up the base of the tree. Then it was like yesterday that Sonny remembered the story that his older sisters told him. When they got back inside, Sonny started on lunch which consisted of sandwiches. While eating, Sonny told Rafael the story. Rafael couldn’t believe it, before saying that Saturday was a full moon. So they would just have to wait and see. When Sonny didn’t look convinced, Rafael got up and wrapped his arms around Sonny.

The moved to the couch with Sonny lying on his back and Rafael laying on top of him. They continued to make out. Rafael could feel Sonny starting to get hard and he could feel his own cock twitching with excitement about what he had planned for this weekend. Sonny moved his lips to Rafael’s neck and couldn’t help smiling as this is the furthest they had been since they began dating. Unfortunately, Sonny’s phone started ringing, so he reached to get his phone off the coffee table before answering it. It was his mum, just making sure that everything was good and that they didn’t need anything. Sonny assured his mum that they were all good, but he did ask about the scratches on the tree out back. She only said that a neighbour’s dog had gotten to the tree last month. Sonny looked alarmed at that. Rafael kissed his chest over his heart to soothe him. Sonny soon hung up. Rafael soon started rocking his hips against Sonny’s while licking and biting Sonny’s neck. Before too long, they were rutting against each other. Rafael kissed Sonny and moaned his name as he came with Sonny soo following. When their breathing slowed, Rafael smiled down at Sonny before kissing him sweetly. Sonny suggested that they head upstairs to clean up.

Rafael couldn’t stop smiling, he felt so comfortable around Sonny that he was able to be intimate with him. All they had done the past 3 months was kiss. They had slept in the same bed a few times and when he would wake up in the morning, he would go have a shower so he could jerk himself off because at the time, he wasn’t ready to be with Sonny beyond kissing. Sonny had hoped that what they had just done was only the start of things getting better. Rafael had told him how he was hurt badly by his last boyfriend 20 years beforehand and Sonny only wished to give Rafael good memories about being with a man. 

When they were all cleaned up and dressed in different clothes, they met back downstairs. Sonny went straight to work in the kitchen making their dinner for the night which would be lasagna. Normally, Sonny would make the sauce first thing in the morning, but luckily his mum had made some the day before. While Sonny was cooking, Rafael sat at the bar watching him work. Soon the house smelled like lasagna and Rafael had joined Sonny in the kitchen and began dancing with him to music coming from his phone while their dinner cooked. Sonny leaned down to kiss Rafael’s lips before sweeping his tongue along the seam. Rafael opened his month and welcomed Sonny’s tongue inside the couple spent the next 20mins in the kitchen with Sonny pressing Rafael into the bench behind him, passionately kissing him. The timer went off to signal that their dinner was ready to be taken out of the oven. Sonny asked Rafael to pour them some wine while he plated their food.

The lasagna looked and smelled amazing, so amazing that Rafael had a small third helping. With the bottle drunk and the leftover lasagna in the fridge, Sonny and Rafael stood side by side washing and drying the dishes, before settling back on the couch watching tv cuddled up together. It was Rafael yawning that convinced Sonny that it was time for bed. He turned off the tv and coaxed Rafael upstairs to get ready for bed. With teeth brushed and sleepwear put on, Sonny drew back the covers and they got into bed. Rafael moved over to Sonny so he could lay his head on Sonny’s chest. They soon fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other. Sometime in the early morning, they were awoken by what sounded like a dog howling and starches on trees. With his phone torch on, Sonny went to his window and shone the light out looking for the source. When he couldn’t see anything, he went back to bed.

If only Sonny had a brighter torch, he would have seen a very large dog looking right at him from amongst the trees.


	2. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny goes looking for the dog from last night while Rafael cooks dinner. Rafael learns a little bit of Sonny’s childhood and they take turns brining each other pleasure. And does Sonny come face to face with the dog/werewolf? Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut first thing. There are few laughs when you read them.  
> Please leave kudos and comments.

Friday morning found Sonny and Rafael in bed sleeping on their sides with Sonny as the big spoon. As Rafael woke up, he could feel Sonny’s arms wrapped around him, a nose buried in his hair and a hard cock pressing into his ass. Rafael careful turned around hoping not to wake his slumbering boyfriend. Rafael just stared at Sonny sleeping. Rafael then slowly kissed Sonny’s lips then made his way down his chest before reaching the waistband of the boxers Sonny was wearing. Rafael felt a hand running through his hair and looked up to see Sonny was awake with eyes full of lust. Sonny nodded so Rafael continued by moving the waistband up and away from the hard cock tenting the boxers. Rafael looked at the weeping erection in front of him and wrapped his hand around it before licking some of the pre-cum into his mouth. The taste was sweet with a little bit of salt. Rafael heard Sonny moan, so he licked from the base up to the tip before wrapping his lips around the head of Sonny’s cock and sucking a little. Rafael smiled when he felt Sonny’s hips thrust a little and Rafael slowly started to bob his head up and down Sonny’s length. He moved one hand up Sonny’s chest to pinch a nipple while the other went to Sonny’s balls and squeezed lightly. Sonny gasped loudly and moaned Rafael’s man before warning that he was close. Rafael sped up and ran his tongue under the sensitive head which brought more pre-cum onto his tongue. At the same time, Rafael was grinding against the bed. All Rafael cared about was brining Sonny please. All too soon, Sonny was screaming Rafael’s man as he came down Rafael’s throat, which Rafael swallowed. As Sonny was coming down, Rafael licked him clean. Sonny pulled Rafael up to kiss him and could taste himself on Rafael’s tongue. Rafael smiled shyly as Sonny reached down to return the pleasure when his hand encounter Rafael’s soft cock. “I ah….i came when you did”. Sonny kissed him again before telling Rafael to go have a shower while he got breakfast started.

When Rafael started the shower, he kept thinking back to earlier, about how he was finally able to open himself up a little bit. After finishing his shower, he got dressed and headed downstairs to see what Sonny was making. Walking in to the kitchen, he saw Sonny standing at the stove in his boxers and an apron. I wolf whistled to get the attention of his boyfriend who turned around and walked up to Rafael and hugged him before kissing the top of his head. Rafael said that he would watch the breakfast while Sonny showered. Only 5mins later, the breakfast was ready, so Rafael plated it up and went to tell Sonny that the food was ready. Sonny came back downstairs wearing a black henley and jeans. While eating, Sonny mentioned about going outside to see if he could find any evidence of the dog from last night. He received he patented Barba glare, he also mentioned about going out that night to look for the dog/werewolf. Rafael washed the dishes while Sonny went out the back. He came back in saying that he had found fresh scratched and paw prints on the ground. So he came back in to drag Rafael out to show him. When Rafael saw the paw prints, he noted that though they looked bigger that other dogs, they still looked like they belonged to and ordinary dog.

Rafael headed back in as he had to make a list of food that they needed to get as he was going to be cooking dinner tonight. Sonny slowly followed inside. Once Sonny found out that Rafael would be cooking, he got excited. Rafael didn’t normally cook for them. He had only cooked once, when he was helping Sonny study for the bar, before they started dating. The food Rafael cooked was so good that he practically begged Rafael to cook again. With the list complete, Sonny and Rafael headed to the shops to do some shopping. While driving, Sonny asked what Rafael was planning on making for dinner. Rafael simply said that it was a surprise and that he would rather Sonny was not in the kitchen while he was cooking. Sonny was fine with that as he had decided to use that time to look for the dog. Once they arrived at the shop, they split up so Rafael could buy what he needed without Sonny looking, while Sonny went to look for a couple of torches and other things to help look for the dog. Rafael had decided to cook Cuban Shrimp in a Coconut sauce and had to buy the shrimp, clam broth, coconut milk, scallions and all-purpose seasoning with pepper. Luckily, Rafael had paid for all his things and had packed them in a bag before Sonny met back up with him with his own purchases and they headed back to the house.

When they got back to the house, Rafael went straight to the kitchen to put away the food while Sonny went back outside to have a better look around. Soon Rafael came out to join Sonny, as he didn’t want to admit, but he was curious as well. They walked into the woods following a trail that Sonny explained that as a kid, he along with his sisters, cousins and dad had built a fort that was still standing and used by his nieces, cousins and friends kids.rafael was impressed when the fort came insight. It was huge, but when Rafael looked to Sonny and saw a sad face. Sonny said that it had been changed from when he was a kid. Rafael walked over to to Sonny and hugged him saying that over the years, the fort may have been damaged and was only changed when it was fixed by the new generation. Sonny kissed the top of Rafael’s head and suggested that they head back in for lunch.

With their stomachs full, the couple were laying on the couch with Sonny pressing kisses all over Rafael’s face. Slowly, Sonny sat Rafael up while he made his way to his knees. Rafael smiled at Sonny when he went to unbuckle Rafael’s belt. As Sonny ran his hand down Rafael’s zipper, he could feel the half-hard cock beginning to strain against the zipper. With the zipper now open and the jeans pulled down, Sonny ran his hands along Rafael’s thighs and started to mouth at the tent in front of him. Rafael moaned when Sonny then pulled his boxer-briefs down and watched as Rafael’s hard cock sprung up and slapped against Rafael’s belly leaving a small trail of pre-cum. Sonny grinned at the before careful holding the cock in his hand and licking at the pre-cum. All Rafael said was please, before Sonny wrapped his lips around Rafael and moved his head down till he felt the tip reach the back of his throat. He soon started to bob his head and added a tongue lick to the head on every up-stroke. He felt Rafael’s thighs begin to shake and he heard Rafael start to pant. Sonny was very hard himself and normally, he would take himself out and jerk off, but for now, he was only concerned about Rafael’s pleasure. Rafael could feel his orgasm approaching for the base of his spin and reached out to lace his fingers through Sonny’s hair to let him know he was close. He could then feel Sonny shake his head no and hollowed his cheeks before Sonny reached down to cradle Rafael’s balls. Rafael screamed Sonny’s name and saw stars as he came hard down Sonny’s throat. At the same time, feeling Rafael’s cum slide down his throat, had Sonny coming untouched. Sonny let Rafael’s cock slide from his mouth as he lent back and looked up at a bliss filled Rafael. Sonny helped Rafael redress as he thanked Rafael for letting him show Rafael how much he loved him.

Once Rafael had caught his breath and redressed, he kissed Sonny and headed to the kitchen to start cooking. Sonny followed along before Rafael pointed Sonny out of the kitchen. With a grin, Sonny grabbed a torch and went to the backyard to look around. Stepping into the backyard, he looked up at the moon and the stars that were visible. Sonny turned the torch on and walked towards the wood. He could hear the frogs and owls and could also hear his boyfriend singing as he cooked. Sonny smiled to himself, when he heard it. It sounded like something was following him. Sonny stopped walking and when he heard something step on a fallen branch and break it, Sonny whirled around and shone the torch in the direction of the sound, but found nothing. Sonny decided to head back to the house. Right as he reached the back door, whatever it was that was following Sonny, howled. Sonny scrambled inside, not admitting that he got scared. Rafael welcomed him back with a kiss and showed him to his chair. With Sonny sitting down, Rafael brought out their dinner. Rafael hoped that Sonny liked the food. Sonny smiled at Rafael and said that dinner smelled really good. Rafael sat down opposite Sonny and shyly smiled. They tucking into dinner and Sonny moaned at the taste and flavours on his tongue. Rafael was pleased that Sonny loved the food and made the decision that he would cook more often for the 2 of them. They chatted while they ate and soon all the food was finished, they cleaned the table together and Sonny said that he would wash up the dishes as Rafael already washed up what he used to cook with.

While Rafael was getting ready for bed, Sonny took one last look of the woods with the torch. There was nothing to be seen. Rafael called down to Sonny to get him to come upstairs and get ready for bed. Upon entering his old bedroom, he found Rafael leaning back against the headboard wearing only his boxer-briefs. Sonny smirked and left to brush his teeth. Minutes later, he was hopping onto the bed beside Rafael who lended over to Sonny to kiss him. Rafael turned off the bedside table lamp and they got under the covers. They had been asleep for maybe 2 hours when they were startled awake by the howl of a dog. Sonny jumped out of the bed, grabbed the torch and turned it towards the woods, not expecting to see anything. But this time when Sonny moved the light around, he saw a huge light grey dog looking right at him and baring its teeth. Sonny turned back to the bed to get Rafael over to the window to show him. When Rafael approached Sonny and the window, Sonny turned towards the windows and saw that the dog was gone. Disappointed, they went back to bed and just as they were getting back under the covers, the dog howled again. Sonny was not looking forward to tomorrow night. The night of the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are half-way through this story. And letting you know. I have actually written the last couple of sentences of this story. I can tell you now, its gonna be a holy shit moment.


	3. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s the day, Rafael and Sonny take the next step and they meet the Werewolf of Staten Island or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this chapter, i was trying to figure out how to word a certain paragraph and i have been working, plus its kinda hard to write certain things when i live with people who don’t even know that i read and write fanfic especially SVU fanfic. This fic is unbeta’d so all mistakes are my own. Have fun.

When Rafael woke up on Saturday morning, it was to find that Sonny was acting like a koala and was cuddling up to him as they they were one person. Rafael smiled when he felt Sonny nuzzle into his neck. He thought about the plug sitting in the bottom of his bag. All too soon, Sonny started to wake up and Rafael leaned down to kiss Sonny’s lips. When Rafael pulled back, he said that he was going to have a shower. Sonny suggested that he join Rafael, but was declined. Rafael got out of bed and went to his bag to bring it with him. Sonny watched his boyfriend, wondering what Rafael had planned that include his bag. He laid back in bed and smiled. He and Rafael were making progress. Sonny wasn’t expecting for them to go all the way. If only he knew Rafael’s plans. Sonny turned to the window and thought about the dog from last night. It was then that Sonny had decided to do research on werewolves. He knew that Rafael wouldn’t like it, but if he had more information, it might help him find out if it is a werewolf. As Sonny got out of bed to grab his laptop and booted it up, he could hear the shower going and couldn’t help but wonder what Rafael was doing. Just thinking about Rafael naked and wet had his body very happily reacting.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Rafael had pulled the small bag form the bottom of his main bag and took out the water-based lube and the plug. He set them on the shower caddy and stripped out of his PJ’s. Rafael stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He washed himself first. Once he was clean, Rafael grabbed the lube bottle off the caddy and squeezed some onto his fingers and made sure that they were coated before reaching behind himself and rubbed a finger around his rim. Rafael sighed as he pushed the finger inside himself. Slowly he then pushed a second finger and then a third finger in. He twisted his fingers around stretching to make sure the plug would fit. He brushed his fingers against his prostate and his cock twitched with anticipation. When Rafael was sure he was ready, he withdrew his fingers and reached for the plug and lube. He drizzled some lube on the plug and placed the bottle of lube back onto the caddy. He then made sure that the plug was well coated. Once that was done, Rafael placed the plug against his loosen rim and pressed it inside. When it was seated completely inside, Rafael quickly re-washed his fingers, then turned off the water, grabbed a towel and dried himself off. When he was dressed, Rafael grabbed the bottle of lube. Dried it off and placed it back in the small bag. As Rafael walked to the door of the bathroom, he felt the plug shift inside. It had been a while since he had worn a plug around other people, so he hoped that Sonny wouldn’t notice. Rafael walked back into the bedroom to find Sonny on the bed with his laptop on. Sonny looked up and saw Rafael was dressed. He then placed the computer on the bed, grabbed his clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, kissing Rafael as he passed.

When Sonny was in the shower, Rafael opened the laptop to see several pages open, all on werewolves. Rafael couldn’t believe it. From what he was reading, it looked like Werewolves loved woodland areas where they could roam and hunt in peace. That they really did come out on the full moon. Rafael was son engrossed in his reading that he didn’t hear Sonny walk back into the bedroom dressed. Rafael reassured Sonny that if he wanted to do research on werewolves, Rafael was fine with it. Sonny smiled and leaned down to kiss Rafael before he grabbed his laptop and headed downstairs to start breakfast. Rafael followed a little slower than normal. When Rafael reached the kitchen, Sonny had placed the laptop on the bar so he could read while making their breakfast. Most of what Sonny was reading, was the standard stuff that everyone knew. Once the Spanish omelet’s were cooked, he took 2 plates out and placed an omelet on each one, as soon as the plate was in front of Rafael, he eagerly tucked in. Rafael’s eyes lit up at the flavour and Sonny grinned. Around bites, Rafael suggested that they go looking for tracks to see where they came from. Sonny wasn’t sure about it, but knew that if Rafael was suggesting it, it might be worth while. Rafael cleaned up after breakfast and went upstairs to grab his phone to help them map out a course.

With his phone in hand, Rafael followed Sonny through the woods. Sonny found some tracks and decided to follow them. The tracks led deeper into the woods, past the old fort. After about an hour, they came to a clearing where there were multiple tracks leading off into different directions. Rafael marked them on the map on his phone. Sonny walked around the clearing while Rafael figured out where each trail went to. Most seamed to lead to other houses. Once Sonny was sure that he had no way of knowing which way the dog had come from, he and Rafael headed back to the house for lunch. Rafael suggested that they have a light lunch as he had something planned for them afterwards. Sonny got excited, so excited that if he was a dog, his tail would be wagging very fast. Rafael laughed at that. By the time they got back to the house, it was almost midday. Rafael went to the fridge to get lunch started while Sonny found a fold out map and marked where each trail lead off to. Sonny discovered that one of the trails lead to a neighbours house. The same neighbour that had the dog that had scratched up the tree. Sonny rang the neighbour to find out what type of dog it was. The neighbour, Mrs Debbie Peters said that they owned a Czechoslovakian Wolf Dog called Nymeria. They talked for a little bit before Sonny hung up. He then looked up the breed and was amazed at the description of the dog. Sonny showed Rafael the info about the dog when Rafael brought over their lunch. Rafael read the info and said that perhaps they should see if it is the dog tonight and if so, the owners would be grateful about the return of their dog. While sitting down, Sonny noticed that Rafael was squirming a little in his seat, when he asked if Rafael was ok, Rafael mentioned that this weekend had been amazing and that he felt that Sonny had been patient with him and not pressuring him about sex. Sonny said that he would never pressure Rafael about sex and that he was happy to wait a year for Rafael to be ready for that step. Rafael smirked at his boyfriend and said that he was ready and that he had taken steps this morning for this very moment.

Sonny crowded Rafael against the bar and leaned down to kiss him. “You’re sure baby?” Sonny asked. Rafael nodded while shyling smiling. Sonny smiled down at Rafael and grabbed his hand “lets go upstairs then Rafael” they headed back upstairs to the bedroom while taking each other’s clothes off. By the time Sonny and Rafael reached the bedroom, they were both shirtless and Rafael was in the progress of taking Sonny’s belts but before he could get it out of the loops, Sonny took Rafael’s hands and said that right now, it was all about him. Sonny led Rafael over to the bed and helped him lay down. Sonny started kissing Rafael before slowly kissing down his chest and sucking his nipple. When Rafael grabbed Sonny’s hair and started to push his head down, Sonny went to work undoing Rafael’s belt. Even before Sonny could pull down the zipper, he could tell how hard Rafael was, rafael quickly explained to Sonny that he had lube in his small bag in the bottom of the bigger bag. Sonny then went to the bag and when he opened the smaller bag, he saw the bottle of lube and a dildo inside. Sonny held up the dildo and watched as Rafael blushed. He put the dildo back and retrieved the lube. Placing it beside Rafael. Rafael had while Sonny was retrieving the lube, taken off his pants and underwear. Sonny watched as Rafael’s cock bobbed against his stomach. Sonny licked his lips. “As much as I love your mouth on my cock, I don’t think I will last Sonny” which got Sonny into action. He took off his own pants and underwear and joined Rafael on the bed. Rafael passed the bottle to Sonny who knelt in between Rafael’s legs. Sonny kissed each of Rafael’s kneels before quickly sucking Sonny’s cock. Sonny released Rafael to mouth at his balls. It was then that Sonny noticed the plug inside Rafael. Sonny grinned up at Rafael as he twisted the base and watched Rafael moan in pleasure. “Sonny, please, I want to feel you. I’m clean” “so am I Rafael. I just want to thank you for letting me see you”. Sonny carefully and slowly pulled the plug from Rafael and watched as Rafael’s rim tried to keep it inside. Soon the plug was out and Rafael’s rim kept moving as though to try and suck the plug back in. Sonny opened the bottle and squeezed some lube onto his fingers. He warmed it up before tracing his fingers around Rafael’s rim and pressing one finger in and out to see how open Rafael was. He then squeezed some more onto his own erection and when he was sure that both Rafael and himself were well lubed, he lent over Rafael and placed the head of his cock against Rafael’s entrance. Rafael pulled Sonny’s head down to kiss him. Sonny slowly pushed into Rafael and Rafael gasped and Sonny stilled “keep going Sonny. Its just been a while. Ill be fine”. Sonny smiled down at his lover and continued. When sonny was completely inside Rafael, he waited both for Rafael to become adjusted to him and for himself to not come too soon. “You feel so good Rafael, so hot and tight”. “I love you Sonny, but I need you to move”. Sonny laughed and started to slowly thrust. Sonny couldn’t take his eyes off Rafael. The love and trust he saw made Sonny love Rafael even more. Before he knew it, he could feel Rafael squeeze around him which made him realise that his own climax was approaching. Sonny reached between the and started to jerk Rafael off as he wanted Rafael to come first. “Fuck Sonny, so close. I need….” Sonny didn’t hear anymore as he felt Rafael not only squeeze so hard he saw stars as he came, he felt Rafael’s hot cum on his chest and hand. Sonny kissed Rafael as he carefully pulled out and laid down on his side next to Rafael. Rafael turned his head and grinned happily at Sonny. Sonny grabbed some tissues to clean Rafael up as best he could before they took a quick nap. Rafael knew that they would have to take a shower, but that could wait. Right now, he just wanted to sleep in his boyfriends arms. With in minutes, they were asleep.

Rafael woke a couple of hours later with a very nice soreness. He looked to his left and saw that Sonny was still sleeping. Rafael leaned over to kiss him awake. When Rafael pulled back, Sonny smiled at him before asking “how are you felling Rafael?” “Sore, but it’s a good kind of sore” Rafael responded. When Sonny stretched to see the time, he suggested that they get up and have a quick shower. Rafael agreed that they should share the shower. Sonny winked, but Rafael reminded Sonny that he was older and that it will take more than a couples of hours napping to recover. While in the shower, they took turns washing each other. Once they were dry and dressed, they headed downstairs where they decided to have leftovers for dinner. Sonny was thinking about the neighbours dog that has been getting out at night could possibly be the dog they have been hearing. When he told Rafael this, Rafael said that the plan was to see tonight if it was actually the neighbours dog as they now knew the name. Sonny smiled and crowded Rafael up against the wall to passionately and deeply kiss him.

After finishing dinner, Rafael and Sonny got ready to meet hopefully Nymeria and not an actual werewolf. Sonny had found some old dog toys and joined Rafael on the back porch. It wasn’t long before the howling started. Sonny shone the torch out into the woods hoping to attract the dog’s attention. After shining the torch for about 20mins, they heard a rustle in the trees, Sonny whistled and an extremely large dog jumped out. Rafael stood up and backed away towards the back door while Sonny stood and walked towards the dog. “Nymeria, is that you?. Please be you?” Sonny asked the dog. “Sonny, be careful, that dog is huge and could easily take you down” Rafael pleaded with his boyfriend. Sonny kept walking towards the dog that was growling “Nymeria?” Sonny held out his hand and before he knew it, the dog howled at the moon and growled towards Rafael before walking up to Sonny. Sonny kept his eyes on the dog’s, but let out a breathe he was holding when the dog nosed at his hand and licked his face. “Its ok Rafael, it is Nymeria. You head inside and I’ll take her home” Sonny said as he lead Nymeria out the side gate to take her back home to her worried owners.

Rafael locked up the back door and waited for Sonny to one back inside. 10mins later, the front door opened before being closed and locked behind Sonny who met Rafael in the kitchen. “Wash your face Sonny. I’m not kissing you with dog slobber all over your face “ Rafael said as Sonny lent in to kiss him. As Sonny walked upstairs, Rafael turned the lights off before joining his boyfriend in bed to sleep their last night in Staten Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it wasnt actually a werewolf, but this breed of dog does exist and they can grow to be huge. I want to thank Daeinara on AO3 for helping me with the name of the neighbours dog Nymeria. If any of you are GOT fans, you should recognise the name.
> 
> I hope you had fun reading this chapter and i cant wait for you all to read the final chapter soon.


	4. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Rafael pack up and head back to Rafael’s for the night where Rafael repays Sonny for an amazing night the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the last chapter and it starts with a very nice good morning for Rafael. Keep reading till the end. You won’t regret it.

Rafael was floating on his back in a lake at the Catskills, the wind was bringing the sweet scent of pine down across the water and he could feel the water surrounding his cock. The water felt so good, he knew he was hard, it was like the water was licking him. Rafael had never felt so relaxed that even when he felt something push against his entrance, he moaned and moved his hand down to caress his balls. When his hand encountered what appeared to be something that felt like hair, he heard a moan that was not his.rafael opened his eyes and looked down into sea-blue eyes belonging to his boyfriend Sonny. When Sonny knew that Rafael was awake, he moved the sheets to the floor and laid in between Rafael’s legs and continued to give Rafael a good morning. As his tongue swept around Rafael’s sensitive tip, he began to thrust his hips into his mattress. Sonny suck his finger and placed it back to Rafael’s hole before pushing in. Rafael spread his legs wider and began to pump his hips into Sonny’s mouth lightly. Sonny’s hips then began to hump his mattress faster till he was coming and moaning around Rafael’s cock. Sonny’s finger brushed Rafael’s prostate only once and had Rafael coming down Sonny’s throat while Rafael screamed Sonny’s name. Sonny crawled back up to kiss Rafael and they laid there smiling while catching their breaths and eating for their hearts to slow down.

Rafael grabbed Sonny’s hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss, he then whispered ‘I love you’ to Sonny before pulling Sonny’s hand to get up and head to the shower. Sonny reached into the shower and turned on the water and lead Rafael inside. Standing under the water, they continued to kiss, hold and caress each other. Sonny washed Rafael and Rafael washed Sonny. When they were clean, they stepped out of the shower and dried each other. They dressed and headed downstairs to have breakfast. Before tiding up the house for when Sonny’s parents get back that evening. Sonny made the batter for choc-chip banana pancakes while Rafael cut up the bananas for the topping while waiting for the coffee to brew. Soon, the house began to smell like coffee and the choc-chip banana pancakes, when they sat at the table to eat, Rafael ran his foot up sonny’s leg, who then reached down a hand to massage said foot. As Sonny pressed his thumb into Rafael’s instep, they both burst put laughing. Rafael got out of his seat and went around to Sonny’s and sat in his lap and wrapped his arms around Sonny’s neck “thank you for last night Sonny. It was everything I hoped it would be”. “Thank you for trusting me Rafael. You are amazing and one day I hope that I can feel you inside me”. Rafael kissed Sonny’s lips tasting a mix of coffee, chocolate and banana, “perhaps tonight, maybe even let me taste inside you while I open you up”. Sonny’s eyes lit up at that “I would very much love that”.

Rafael got up off of Sonny and cleared the table. Rafael cleaned the kitchen and the lounge room while Sonny cleaned his old bedroom, threw the sheets into the washer and cleaned the bathroom, getting rid of any evidence that he had been having sex with his boyfriend. Even though his is a 40yr old man, the thought of his parents knowing that he was even having sex let alone with a man, made Sonny feel like a teenager again. His parents love Rafael and were even hinting at Sonny that he should propose already, he kept telling them that he wasn’t ready, but what he didn’t tell them was that he had a ring and that the only person ho knew was Lucia. Sonny was brought out of his thoughts by Rafael who handed him his palmtop. After last night and learning that the stories that his sisters told him about the werewolf were just that, stories. Sonny decided to close the pages that were still open about werewolves. Sonny was about to close the last page when he noticed that there was something different about this page. Sitting on the bed beside Rafael, together they read the page. They found that according to this website, Prue-brood werewolves, those that were born not bitten, could actually change whenever they wanted to not just on a full moon, they could even decide to remain human during the full moon. Sonny looked up surprised at the as he had never heard of that before except in the Underworld movies. Before Rafael could say anything, Sonny heard the washer beeping signalling that it was finished, he closed the last page and turned it off. Rafael packed the laptop away while Sonny went to put the sheets in the dryer. Together they packed up their stuff and put their bags by the front door. They had a light lunch while waiting for the dryer. When the dryer went off, Sonny and Rafael folded the sheets and put them where they belong. With the kitchen clean and everything locked up, Sonny left a note on the fridge saying that there were leftovers for them to enjoy for dinner or lunch. With one final check, Sonny kissed Rafael and they grabbed their bags, got in the car and headed back to Manhattan to Rafael’s place for the night. On the way, they decided to just order takeout for dinner.

Walking into Rafael’s apartment, they took off their shoes and Rafael tool both of their bags into his bedroom, saying for Sonny to make himself at home. When Rafael came back out, he found Sonny on his couch, so he walked over to Sonny and straddled his boyfriend. Sonny wrapped his arms around Rafael’s back and grabbed his ass while Rafael looped his arms around Sonny’s neck and leaned down to kiss Sonny. They spent the next hour just making out on the couch. While Rafael was holding Sonny, Sonny’ stomach chose that moment to announce that it wanted food. Rafael couldn’t stop laughing as Sonny got his phone out to order their dinner which ended up being Thai food this week. Once Rafael had finished laughing, he went to get plates, a beer for Sonny and a scotch for himself. 30mins later, seeing as Rafael laughed at Sonny’s hungry stomach, he offered to pay for the food to partly make up for that . With plates and drink in hand, they went to the couch to eat while watching tv. Every now and then, they would feed each other a bite from their dinner. They continued this till all the food was gone and they then curled up against each other to watch some tv. Rafael soon grew bored of the tv and started to place little kissed to Sonny’s neck, he felt his cock twitch with excitement and knew just by Sonny’s berthing that he was also getting erect. Sonny turned his head and caught Rafael’s lips, smiling when he felt Rafael’s tongue seek entrance which Sonny happily granted. Sonny climbed into Rafael’s lap, straddling him and began to grind down onto Rafael’s erection. Rafael; pulled his head back a bit and smiled, “how about we take this to our bedroom?” “Our bedroom Rafael?” “Yes, our bedroom. I want you to move in with me”. “Yes Rafael, to both” Sonny quickly got off Rafael’s lap and held his hand out to help Rafael up.

Rafael led Sonny backwards to the bed and when Sonny felt the back of his knee a hit the bed, he sat down. Rafael cupped Sonny’s face and kissed him before moving to take off Sonny’s shirt, “lay back cariño”. When Sonny was laying completely on the bed, Rafael undid Sonny’s belt and took off his pants and underwear. Rafael stood at the foot of the bed still clothe and admired his boyfriends naked body. Sonny reached down a hand and held his longer than average cock up for Rafael. “Honestly Sonny, I have never seen such a beautiful cock till I saw yours”. Sonny blushed so much, Rafael thought that it must reach his cock. Rafael walked over to his bag and pulled out the lube bottle and placed it near Sonny’s hips. He then took off his own clothes and crawled over Sonny and kissed him letting their erection lightly rub against each other.”I’m going to open you up with my tongue. If you feel uncomfortable, it becomes too much or you are close to coming, let me know. Ok”. “I will Rafael, now please, put that tongue to use”. Rafael smirked and started to crawl back down towards Sonny’s legs. Rafael quickly sucked Sonny’s cock before letting it go with a pop and licking at his balls. Sonny held his legs apart and gasped when he felt Rafael’s wet tongue lick around his rim. Soon Rafael had Sonny squirming as he licked into sonny. He felt Sonny jump when he started humming while pressing a finger to massage Sonny’s prostate from the outside. “You taste so good soleado, I wish I could make you come just from this, but I want to be inside you when you come, I want to feel you squeeze y cock so hard I see stars as I come inside of you. Do you want that?” Chuckling, Rafael went back to sticking his tongue inside Sonny. He knew that by now, sonny would be a little loose, but not enough for Rafael, so he he grabbed the lube bottle and dribbled some on his fingers. Rafael took one of Sonny’s balls into his mouth as he pressed 2 fingers into Sonny. “Fuck Rafael, so good, need more” “you will definitely need more to be able to take me”. Soon, Rafael and 3 fingers in sonny and was scissoring his fingers apart while thrusting them inside Sonny stretching him, carefully avoiding Sonny’s prostate. When Rafael was sure that Sonny was ready, he pulled his fingers out and dribbled some more lube over Sonny’s rim and his own cock, making sure that both were completely lubed up. Rafael leaned over Sonny and placed his cock at Sonny’s rim, Rafael kissed Sonny before asking Sonny to look at him “ I love you Sonny, so much”. “I love you too Rafael. I’m ready”. With one last kiss, Rafael slowly pushed forward and soon his tip was inside Sonny. Sonny closed his eyes in bliss. Rafael, when sure that Sonny was fully relaxed, continued to press in. When Rafael had bottomed out, he searched Sonny’s face for any discomfort, only to see bliss and when Sonny opened his eyes, love. Sonny squeezed Rafael to let him know he was ok and Rafael began to thrust. “Oh Sonny, you feel” “I know babe, you feel amazing inside”. Rafael was a little scared that Sonny may not be able to take his cock, as although he was not as long as Sonny, his cock was thicker than Sonny’s. Sonny wrapped his legs around Rafael’s waist and began to thrust up onto Rafael, Rafael could feel his orgasm approaching and reached between them to help Sonny come first, but Sonny stopped Rafael’s hand, “I want to come from your cock, untouched”. Rafael changed the angle of his thrusts, directly hitting Sonny’s prostate. Sonny arched up and Rafael felt Sonny’s come hitting their chests and heard Sonny screaming his name. Sonny squeezed Rafael’s cock as he came which then caused Rafael to come yelling Sonny’s name. Sonny could feelRafael’s hot come spirting inside him. When Rafael had softened, he carefully pulled out and watched as his come dripped out of Sonny’s hole. Sonny smiled tiredly at Rafael as Rafael went to the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean them up. Once they were mildly clean, Rafael threw the towel towards the open bathroom door and joined Sonny under the cover, neither putting clothes on, where Sonny then rested his head over Rafael’s heart and soon fell asleep.

With Sonny softly snoring on his chest and with the moon shinning through the window, Rafael, who was watching the moon rise, turned away from the window and smirked as his eyes went from human and green to wolfish and gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Rafael was a werewolf the whole time. I want to thank Daeinara for helping me with the wording of the last little bit. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story. Ive had the end of this story written down since i began writing this. Please leave kudos and comments especially about the end of this story, i would love to read what you thought. 
> 
> Oh and as it turns out while writing chapter 3, I unintentionally accidentally wrote a couple of clues about Rafael being a werewolf, if you want go back and read to see if you can pick them out

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i left it on a sort of cliff hanger, there will be 3 more chapters. So stay tuned.
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment.


End file.
